Silver Fox Down
by laoisbabe
Summary: Gibbs is gunned down and his team work tirelessly to find the culprit.
1. Chapter 1

Leroy Jethro Gibbs woke just as the December dawn was breaking. It took several attempts before he convinced himself to get up. As he stepped onto the bare floor he instantly knew it was going to be another cold one. He had once again spent too long the night before down in his basement sanding his boat and had forgotten to set the timer for his central heating when he eventually did hit the hay. As a result his bedroom was arctic. He quickly jumped into the shower and stood there allowing the scorching jets of hot water to flow over his head, down his neck and back appreciating the warmth it offered. With reluctance he eventually stepped out of the shower, towelled and dressed as quickly as he could. He jogged down the stairs and peered out his front window. It had snowed pretty heavily during the night so he would have to clear the snow from his car before he started out for the Navy Yard. He hated the snow. It ground the city to a halt and made his job a whole lot harder. He threw on his jacket and went out and started his car to thaw it out.

Eventually he got his daily commute underway. As expected the traffic was a nightmare, even at that early hour. It seemed as though everyone in Washington had left home extra early to get to work and with the roads slushy and freezing once again there were several minor accidents along the route. One traffic jam seemed to merge with another. Gibbs felt his blood pressure rising steadily as he crawled along his usual route to work. After what seemed like an eternity, he drove though the gates of the Navy Yard in a somewhat agitated state. He parked his car and grabbed his overcoat as he stepped into the freezing air. He desperately needed his habitual coffee fix that morning. He turned up the collar of his coat, stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and walked head down towards the coffee shop. As he entered the shop, the assistant greeted him.

"Good morning, Agent Gibbs. The usual?" she asked cheerfully, having gotten to know the NCIS agent's tastes over the years.

"Yea, Jess, thanks," he smiled in reply. She's a nice kid, he thought. If only I was twenty years younger!

"Sure is cold out there," she commented as she made his coffee. "How was the traffic?"

"A pain in the ass," Gibbs replied bluntly.

"I bet," Jess laughed. She handed Gibbs his coffee. "Have a nice day."

Gibbs thanked her again and prepared himself for his short walk though the slush to the NCIS building. He stepped out onto the sidewalk and gingerly tiptoed towards the building trying his best not to slip as he did so. As he walked in the morning gloom he had a strange feeling. His infamous gut was acting up. He felt like he was being watched. He straightened his body and paused and quickly glanced around him. There was nothing out of the ordinary. There were very few people up and about as yet. The parking lot was almost empty. Staff were only starting to arrive. It seemed like any other morning. He looked across the Anacostia River and could only see the headlights of the morning commuter traffic crawling slowly on the other side. He still couldn't shake the feeling of unease. Always one to trust his gut, he hastened his pace and continued on to NCIS headquarters.

He was about to round the corner near the coffee shop and cut across the snow covered lawn of NCIS when he felt it. There was no sound, just an impact. Something slammed violently into his chest and immediately sent him hurtling backwards onto the virgin blanket of snow. It felt like he had been hit with a sledge hammer. He was stunned and in his dwindling moments of consciousness attempted to make sense of what was happening. An inferno of pain radiated throughout his chest making each breath torture. Finally he put the pieces together and he realised had been shot. He stared up towards the sky and silently cursed. As he fought to stay conscious he noticed that it had started to snow again. He watched as the snowflakes fell in apparent slow motion. He felt the chill of the flakes as they landed on his face. Beneath where he laid the moisture of the snow soaked into him. He felt cold, unimaginably cold. Then a face interrupted his wintry vision. He didn't recognise the face but he could see he was talking to him then shouting at someone. Gibbs tried to talk but could only manage a blood spattering cough for his efforts. He was tired and was losing the battle to stay conscious. He closed his eyes and allowed the warm darkness envelop him.

As Jess was serving another customer, a man burst into the coffee house and shouted to her that someone had been shot outside and needed an ambulance. Jess shouted to her co-worker to dial 911 while she grabbed some coats and napkins and ran to offer her assistance. In front of her she could see just one man leaning over the injured man about twenty metres away. He looked awkward and unsure of what to do. As Jess got closer she saw the spilled coffee cup in the snow and realised who was lying there.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "It's Agent Gibbs."

She dropped to her knees in the blood soaked snow beside him and felt for a pulse. It was there, barely.

"Agent Gibbs!" she called, trying to wake him. She ran her eyes down his body trying to see where all the blood was coming from. She moved his heavy overcoat and exposed the bullet hole through his bloodied shirt. She took the napkins and pressed down hard on the wound in an attempt to stem the blood flow. She asked the onlooker to use the coats she had dropped on the ground to put over him. He did as she asked. She looked at Gibbs' blood spattered face and willed him to live.

"Come on Agent Gibbs," she pleaded. "You can't die on me, you're my best customer!" she joked nervously. No one was ever so relieved as when she heard the sound of sirens in the distance. She just hoped that they weren't too late.

"Did you see what happened?" Jess asked the man standing next to her.

"No," he replied. "I was just getting out of my car and I saw him fall. I didn't realise he had been shot," he explained.

Jess looked down the road and could now see the blue flashing lights of the approaching ambulance. She continued to press on his wound. She was freezing kneeling there wearing only her black cotton work shirt and pants. The only part of her that didn't feel cold was her hands which were being warmed by the blood that oozed through her fingers.

By the time the ambulance pulled up a small crowd of onlookers had gathered. A paramedic ran to the wounded agent and began his examination. He enquired about the man's identity and Jess confirmed who he was and explained what had happened to the best of her knowledge. NCIS security staff also arrived on scene as Gibbs was being examined.

A taxi cab pulled up outside the coffee house and out stepped an aptly attired Goth wrapped up in a heavy coat, gloves, scarf and ear muffs. She paid the cabbie and stepped out confidently in her Doc Martin boots. As she emerged the first thing she noticed was the commotion further up the street. She asked Charlie, another coffee shop barista who was watching the goings on, what had happened.

"Abby!" he said, sounding shocked.

"What happened, Charlie? Did someone fall on the ice?" she enquired gleefully. She loved the snow. It made people do silly things.

"Eh, no," he stammered.

"Well what?" Abby asked puzzled by his apparent evasiveness.

"As far as I know, he was shot," Charlie told her.

"Oh my God! Who Charlie?" Abby asked feeling an instant chill down her spine.

"You know him, I think. Agent Gibbs?" he said with dread.

"Gibbs? Did you say, Gibbs?" Abby asked in disbelief. Charlie nodded.

Abby said nothing. Her eyes fixed on the daunting scene in front of her. Her feet were rooted to the spot in shock. She felt like she couldn't breathe. It couldn't be Gibbs. But Charlie said it was. That meant Gibbs needed her. Somehow she summoned the strength to battle through her paralysing fear and started to jog towards the group of people. She pushed past the few people who had gathered and she was just in time to see the paramedic slam the doors of the ambulance. He quickly jumped in and they drove away as fast as they could risk in the conditions. She stood aghast unable to believe she had missed him. She watched appalled as the ambulance disappeared out of sight. Then she turned forlornly and noticed Jess picking up blood soaked coats from the snow. From the blood stains on her hands, Abby deduced that she had been trying to help Gibbs as he lay wounded.

"Jess?" Abby sobbed and walked slowly towards her.

"Abby!" Jess replied looking with pity at the usually chipper Goth. Abby's tear filled eyes pleaded with her to tell her it was going to be okay. She didn't know what to say. Abby turned and stared at the blood stained patch of melting snow. It was horrifying, leading her to assume the worst. Her assumptions weren't far from the truth.

"Tell me he's alive, Jess," she implored.

"He is, Abby," Jess told her solemnly. "The paramedics said they had to get him to the E.R. straight away. They didn't want to waste any time," she explained to the obviously shocked young woman. Abby held her hand over her mouth. She allowed the welling tears to finally overflow.

"Which hospital?" Abby managed to ask through the tears.

"Mercy, they said. Is there someone I can call for you?" Jess asked.

"What?" Abby asked her attention miles away. "Oh, no, that's okay. I have to let the other's know," she replied, fiddling in her handbag to try and find her cell phone. Then she grasped Jess by the forearm and intensely looked her in the eye.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "Thank you for helping him."

"Of course," Jess replied. "Let me know how he's doing."

Abby nodded and then turned her attention to her cell phone. The first person she called was Tony.

"Yeah, what time is it? Am I late?" Tony said groggily, obviously only having woken.

"Get up, Tony! Something terrible has happened," Abby shouted down the phone, frustrated that he could be sleeping while Gibbs was fighting for his life.

"Abs? What's going on?" Tony asked confused.

"Someone shot Gibbs," Abby told him bluntly.

"What?! Is he alright?" Tony asked sitting up straight away.

"I don't know. He's just been taken by ambulance to Mercy hospital. I'm on my way there now," she told him as she rushed to the main road and tried to hail a cab.

"Okay. I'll meet you there," Tony said before hanging up. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes. A shower could wait. He had to get to the hospital.

**_A/N - any comments yet? As usual, reviews are always appreciated._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N - Sorry! It was a bit cruel to leave you hanging so I thought I'd get the next chapter up quick smart!_**

Part 2

Abby looked a sad, dejected figure as she stood waving a hand frantically in the air, in a vain attempt to hail a cab. As she stood there, a car pulled up on the other side of the road and the driver called over to her.

"Abs, what are you doing?"

"McGee! Oh thank God. I need a ride to the hospital," she said running across the road and jumping into the passenger side of his sports car.

"The hospital? Are you alright?" McGee asked with concern.

"Me? I'm fine. Drive, Drive!" she ordered sounding stressed. McGee turned the car around as ordered and headed back onto the main road towards the city.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" McGee asked feeling very confused by her actions.

"Gibbs was shot coming out of the coffee house this morning," she said half crying. "I don't know if he's even alive."

"Oh my God, Abs. Don't worry we'll get there. Which hospital?" McGee promised stunned by the news he had just heard.

"Mercy," she replied.

McGee ignored the dubious driving conditions and did his best to get to the hospital as soon as he could without any mishaps.

"Have you called anyone to tell them?" McGee asked as he concentrated on his driving.

"Tony knows. I didn't get a chance to call anyone else. I should have called Vance, and Ziva. Oh and poor Ducky. He'll be so upset. I'll call them now," she said once again taking out her cell phone. She reached Ziva who was understandably shocked and left a message for Director Vance. She had no luck reaching Ducky. His phone was out of service. She started to become upset at her inability to reach him but she was quickly distracted from that as they pulled up outside the hospital.

Both Abby and McGee scrambled out of the car and ran to the Emergency Room. It was thronged with people, only to be expected on such a winter's morning. They stood and waited for someone to help them at the reception desk. After a few minutes a very flushed and obviously pressured young receptionist came to their assistance.

"We're looking for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was brought in not long ago with a gunshot wound," McGee explained. The girl checked her admissions system and it showed no record of him having been admitted as yet.

"I've no record of him yet. Just wait there and I'll find out for you," she told them as she disappeared down a corridor towards the Trauma Rooms. Abby stood nervously shifting from one foot to the next. Not knowing was killing her. McGee squeezed her arm just to remind her that she wasn't alone. Her eyes were fixed in the direction the receptionist had headed. He could see the effect this was having on her. He knew how close she and Gibbs were. As the receptionist re-appeared, Abby ran to her.

"He's in Trauma Room 3. They're working on him now. You'll have to wait here," she told them.

"How is he?" Abby asked desperately.

"I'm sorry but I don't know his condition," she replied with regret.

"He's alive though?" McGee asked hopefully.

"As far as I know, yes," she replied apologetically as she returned to her station at the front desk.

Abby and McGee walked as close to the Trauma Room area as they were allowed. They stood anxiously by the door. They waited and waited jumping to attention every time a nurse ran from the room to collect blood or other supplies. They were obviously fighting very hard to save him, McGee thought as he bore witness to the urgency around him. After about fifteen minutes the doors to the Trauma Room burst open and a team of surgeons, doctors and nurses guided a gurney bearing a grievously wounded Gibbs quickly past them and onto a waiting elevator. McGee and Abby followed them but they were not permitted to accompany him into the elevator. Abby managed to grab one of the nurses and emotionally asked her where they were taking him. She explained that he was being taken up to surgery and that one of the attending doctors would speak to them shortly.

Abby turned and feeling helpless returned to where they had been waiting outside the Trauma Room. As the last of the medical staff left the room, Abby pushed the door open and looked in. She wasn't sure if it was out of morbid fascination or just to help her feel that little bit closer to Gibbs but she walked inside. She had experienced a lot of terrible scenes in her career as a forensic specialist but nothing had prepared her for this. She hadn't expected to see the amount of blood that was pooled on the floor of the Trauma Room. Bloodied instruments lay scattered on trays and blood soaked gauze littered the area. Discarded empty saline and blood bags lay to one side. A trail of crimson footprints and wheel tracks led out of the room. Abby stood horrified by what she saw. It wasn't so much the sight of the blood, but to whom it belonged. It was starting to hit home that this wasn't just a minor wound like the ones that Gibbs had suffered in the past. He wasn't going home tonight with his arm in a sling or stitches in his head. She was starting to wonder if he would ever go home again. She hated herself for having such morbid thoughts. She was chastising herself when McGee came though the door.

"Abby, what are you doing in here? Come on," he said quite rightly. He took her by the arm and guided her out. Sensing how distraught she was, he put his arms around her and held her. They were still clinging to each other when the attending doctor approached them.

"Are you here for Mr. Gibbs?" he asked.

"Yes, that right," McGee replied keenly.

"Mr. Gibbs has suffered a very serious chest wound. He has lost a massive amount of blood but we've managed to slow the bleeding sufficiently to move him to surgery. I won't lie to you, his condition is very grave. I'm amazed that he's made it this far," the doctor said honestly.

"Is he going to die?" Abby sobbed bluntly. The doctor looked straight into her eyes. He wanted to be tactful but also wanted to be truthful.

"My experience of such things would be to say possibly. But then again I would have said that he should never have made it to the hospital alive and he did. He's certainly a fighter so my answer is, I don't know," he replied frankly.

"Thank you Doctor," McGee said, grateful for his candour.

"You might be more comfortable waiting up on the surgical floor. Take the elevator to the fourth floor. There's a waiting area there," he said pointing towards the elevator.

"Thank you," Abby said acknowledging his kindness.

Abby and McGee soon found the waiting area to which he referred. They each sat and tried to settle in for what they knew could be a long wait. They were only there a few minutes when the elevator doors opened and out marched Anthony DiNozzo. He saw them immediately and hurried over to them with a grim look on his face.

"They told me downstairs that he'd been taken up here. Any word?" he asked as he lowered himself into the seat beside Abby. She just shook her head unable to talk about it. The redness around her eyes told him that she had been crying.

"It looks pretty bad. The E.R. doctor said he was amazed he'd made it this far," McGee informed his colleague. Tony rubbed his chin stubble and contemplated what he was hearing. This was serious.

"Did anyone call Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Abby's been trying. His cell phone could be switched off and he's not in work yet," McGee informed him.

"I'll try him again," Tony offered, standing up and walking back to the reception area. He felt useless. He needed to be doing something. He was dialling his cell when Ziva appeared from the elevator. She walked straight up to him.

"How is he?" she demanded.

"I wish I knew. According to McGee it's pretty bad," Tony told her. "God damn it, where are you Ducky?" he shouted, feeling the frustration of the situation.

"It's okay," Ziva said, trying to offer some comfort. She knew how much Tony cared for Gibbs. "Let's sit," she suggested trying to calm him.

"No, I'm fine. I need to clear my head," he said walking away towards the stairs. He felt like he was suffocating. He needed air so he made his way to the ground floor and the exit. There he stood with his back against the wall trying to compose himself. Negative thoughts of losing Gibbs flooded his mind no matter how hard he tried to repel them. He allowed his body to slide down along the wall and into a seated position. There, with his elbows on his knees, he held his head and let his raw emotions flow free.

**_A/N - lots more to come. I'll try and post new chapters regularly. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, they're what keep me going!**

**I know I'm torturing u a little bit but this story will be shorter than most of my previous ones so I wanted you to enjoy the suspense for a little while. It'll be over before u know it!**

**-----------------------**

**NCIS HEADQUARTERS**

"Good morning, Mr. Palmer," Ducky announced cheerfully upon his arrival into the autopsy lab. "I'm sorry I'm so late. Mirabel, mother's corgi managed to get loose and was hit by a car this morning and I ended up having to drive through slush and ice to take the bitch to the vet," Ducky explained. "The dog, Mr. Palmer, not mother!" Ducky proclaimed seeing the shocked expression on Jimmy's face. "It's alright, Mr. Palmer, she is going to make a full recovery."

"Dr. Mallard. What are you doing here?" Palmer asked, amazed to see the medical examiner at work after what had happened to Gibbs.

"Well, she is going to be fine, Jimmy. The vets keeping her for the night and I will pick her up tomorrow," Ducky continued on obliviously.

"You haven't heard, have you?" Palmer asked, still looking stunned.

"Heard what, Mr. Palmer? Do spit it out," Ducky said getting irritated by his young charge's ambiguity.

"Agent Gibbs," Palmer said.

"Jethro? What about him? Was he looking for me? Well it's not very often that I'm late so he can wait a few minutes," Ducky said crossly as he removed his overcoat and reached to put on his lab coat.

"He was shot this morning, just outside this building. He's undergoing emergency surgery as we speak," Jimmy explained as calmly as he could.

"What? Oh my goodness!" Ducky stammered in disbelief and growing noticeably paler. "I need to ….. I should be there," he said understandably shocked.

"I'll get my coat, Doctor. I can drive you," Jimmy volunteered understanding his bosses wishes.

"Good boy, Jimmy," Ducky replied quietly as he put back on his overcoat and prepared to go out once again.

-------------------------

Jimmy Palmer dropped Dr. Mallard at the door of the Emergency Room. They both agreed that Jimmy should return to the lab as they still had outstanding autopsy reports to be completed.

Ducky raced to the reception and enquired about his friend. He was immediately directed to the elevator and the fourth floor. His stomach felt queasy as he rode the elevator dreading what news he was going to hear on the fourth floor. As the elevator doors opened he saw the rest of Gibbs team seated along the corridor. Abby rested her head on McGee's shoulder. Her mascara was streaked and she looked exhausted. Tony paced the corridor unable to relax. Ziva sat rigidly and stared at the wall opposite. They looked lost. He walked to them and made his presence known.

"Ducky, you're here!" Abby said jumping up and hugging him tightly. "It's just terrible," she sobbed as she withdrew from his arms.

"Have you heard anything further?" Ducky enquired.

"No. They've been in there for ever," Tony replied sounding tense. "What does it mean?" he asked Ducky with concern.

"It can mean a lot of things Tony. The best I can take from it is that Jethro is alive and they're still working on him. We will just have to be patient," he advised even though he had no sense of the severity of Gibbs' injury.

He sat down and waited with the team. When Abby and Ziva went for coffee, he decided to find out what the boys knew.

"I didn't like to enquire in case I upset Abby but do either of you know what type of injury Jethro has sustained?" Ducky asked in a whisper.

"The E.R. doctor said that he had been shot in the chest. They were having trouble controlling the bleeding, that's all I know," McGee told him.

"Oh no, that can't be good," Ducky commented. "Do you know who did this?" he asked.

"I've no idea. I haven't any information. I came straight here as soon as I heard," Tony replied.

"Well you have to find who did this, Anthony, for Jethro," Ducky insisted.

"Don't worry, Ducky. I'll find him and when I do he'll wish he had never been born," Tony replied incensed.

"We'll find him," McGee reminded him emphasising the "we". Tony nodded in understanding to his partner. He knew he could count on McGee. Abby and Ziva arrived back with coffee for everyone from the dispensing machine. They all sat back and sipped their coffee and waited. And waited.

Finally at 11.35am, over five hours since Gibbs had first been brought in a drained looking surgeon came through the doors of the operating theatre and approached them. He removed his surgical cap as he walked. Tony was the first to spot him and immediately jumped to his feet. This sudden action alerted the rest of the group that something was happening. They all stood and watched trying to read the expression on the approaching surgeons face.

"Agent Gibbs' family?" he asked as he neared them.

"Yes," they all replied in unison.

"Okay, well, as you know Agent Gibbs suffered a serious gunshot wound to the right side of his chest. The bullet shattered a rib as it entered and then tore through his liver and nicked his lung. It lodged close to his spine. He suffered massive internal bleeding as a result. We performed a liver resection which took care of the majority of the haemorrhaging. After consultation with a specialist we decided to risk the removal of the bullet. It remains to be seen if there is any lasting damage. The good news in that respect is that the bullet did not penetrate his spinal column. He gave us a few scares in there but he's made it through the surgery. Don't get me wrong, he's not out of the woods by a long way. His condition is critical. The next 48 hours should tell us more," he explained.

The team listened intently and tried to digest what they were being told. There was silence when the doctor finished. Then Abby piped up.

"I'll need that bullet," she said much to everyone's surprise. The doctor was a little taken aback by the request so Ducky endeavoured to explain.

"Abigail is our Forensics Specialist. She will need to examine the bullet as part of our investigation," he said by way of explanation.

"Oh, sure," he replied. "I'll arrange for you to get it."

"Can we see him?" Tony asked.

"Of course. He's been taken to the I.C.U. You'll need to prepare yourselves. He's surrounded by a lot of monitors and tubes. Some people find that distressing," he informed them.

They were led to another wing of the fourth floor to the Intensive Care Unit. The doctor showed them to a glass walled room through which they could see their boss. There was a nurse with him checking his stats. Abby was shocked to see Gibbs in such a condition. He was almost as white as the sheet that covered him. A ventilator was helping him breathe. To look at him you would think he was just sleeping. He hadn't a visible mark on him. She had known for hours that he had been seriously wounded but seeing him lying there made it all too real. She turned away and buried her head into Tony's chest. He put his arms around her. Truth be told he was glad to have someone to hold in that moment. Seeing his boss fighting for his life distressed him also. He had only ever witnessed Leroy Jethro Gibbs being strong, vibrant, intense and zealous. He had never seen him lose a fight but knew this one was going to take some beating. Tony looked at McGee who was staring through the glass at the motionless figure lying on the hospital bed. He turned and caught McGee's eye. They exchanged glances and knew each others feelings in that moment. Both men had rage in their eyes. This was all wrong. Gibbs should not be battling for life. Someone had deliberately done this to him and they were going to find out who one way or another.

Ziva was doing her best to staunch the tears that were forming in here eyes. Gibbs had always been good to her. It pained her to watch him laying there, a shell of his normal self. Ducky noticed that she was battling with her emotions and put his arm around her to console her. She tried to summon a smile to show her appreciation.

"Can we sit with him?" Ducky asked the doctor.

"Sure, only one or two at a time though," he replied before continuing on his way. Ducky thanked him and slid open the door. He looked back at the group. No one was following him. Abby looked so scared so he took her by the hand and tentatively led her in.

"Come on my dear. Jethro needs to know you're here. I need you to be strong," he said guiding her to a chair beside Gibbs' bedside.

"I don't know if I can, Ducky," she sobbed.

"You can, my dear. You have to, for him," Ducky insisted.

Abby turned and looked at Gibbs. His chest rose and fell as the ventilator kept rhythm. The white sheet that covered him was tucked around his chest and abdomen and both his hands lay outside the sheet. She picked up his right hand and held it in her own.

"Gibbs?" she said her voice breaking slightly. "It's me, Abby. We're all here. We need you to be strong, Gibbs. We need you to get better. Just …." She broke off as she began to cry softly. Unable to speak any further she raised his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. Her actions spoke volumes.

Ducky himself was doing his best to remain strong in the face of such anguish. His lips trembled as he watched Abby's uninhibited display of affection for her boss. He too loved Gibbs. There had always been an unspoken bond between the two men. They were best friends. They had been through so much together. Ducky had great admiration for his friend's strength. Having experienced such personal tragedy in his life he still managed to get up every morning and make a difference. It broke his heart to see him cut down in such an abrupt fashion. As he fought back his own emotions and tried to comfort Abby, Tony stuck his head in the door.

"Abby!" he called quietly. She turned towards him, wiping her eyes.

"The surgeon just brought me the bullet. We need you," Tony said looking her in the eye. She turned to look at Gibbs. She stood up, leaned over the bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"You better be here when I get back," she whispered into the unconscious man's ear.

"I'll stay with him, Abby. You go and get the bastard who did this," Ducky said vehemently. Abby was a little taken aback by the tone of his statement. She had never heard Ducky use crass language before but she knew that he meant it.

"We'll get him, Ducky, don't you worry. No one hurts Gibbs and gets away with it," she replied as a sense of duty and determination swamped her. She marched out the door and joined the rest of the team.

"Right guys, let's get to work," she said, rousing the team into action.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before the team, minus their fearless leader, was back at NCIS. Abby hurried straight to her lab and prepared to carry out a variety of tests on the bullet which the surgeon had removed from Gibbs. It was remarkably undamaged, especially considering the damage it had inflicted.

Meanwhile McGee and Ziva decided to interview the staff at the coffee house. Shortly after they left, Director Vance called Tony to his office.

"Agent DiNozzo. Please have a seat," Vance said showing the senior agent to a chair. "Is there any news on Agent Gibbs?"

"He's in critical condition," Tony replied curtly. "He may not make it."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the Director replied.

"Are you?" Tony retorted tersely.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vance asked, surprised by DiNozzo's contempt.

"Hmmm, let me see, maybe that one of your most experienced agents was shot several hours ago and you couldn't be bothered to come to the hospital to see how he was doing?" Tony snapped.

"I only found out after 9am and I had a meeting with Sec Nav at 9.15am. Cynthia called the hospital for me and he was in surgery. Do you really think my waiting around would have made any difference?" Vance asked calmly in his defence.

Tony realised that he was right. He wasn't really angry at the Director. His rage had been growing all monring and was meant for the perpetrator who tried to kill Gibbs and he needed to vent. Vance could see the young agent was very agitated.

"Look, Agent DiNozzo. I want to get the son-of-a-bitch who did this just as much as you do. You will have the full backing of the agency on this one," he promised. "Have you any leads?"

"Abby has the bullet they removed from Gibbs. She's doing her thing. Ziva and McGee are interviewing witnesses at the coffee house. I was just on my way to talk to Brent Telford in Payroll before you called me in here. He was the only witness to the actual shooting as far as we know," Tony explained.

"Good. Keep me posted," Vance replied. Tony stood up and left his office with determination in every stride.

He marched boldly into the Payroll Department and asked to be shown to Telford's desk. He was directed over to a desk in the corner. The guy at the desk was in his mid-twenties, fair haired and studious looking. Another nerd, DiNozzo thought. He walked up and introduced himself.

"Hey," he said extending his hand. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Oh, hi. I was expecting a visit from you guys," Telford replied nervously. "How's that agent who was shot?"

"Not too good," DiNozzo replied despondently. "You were there this morning. I need you to tell me everything you can remember."

"There's not much to tell really. I had just parked my car in the front parking lot and I was crossing the road to get an espresso. Then I saw your guy fall. To be honest I laughed at first because I thought he had just slipped in the snow. But when I saw he wasn't getting up, I went over to check on him. That's when I saw the blood. He was still conscious so I spoke to him and tried to keep him awake. I shouted to another guy who was going into the coffee house to get help. Then he started coughing blood and lost consciousness. I didn't know what to do but that girl from the coffee house came and helped. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for him," Brent said feeling ashamed.

"Don't be. You did all you could. Did you hear the shot? Do you know where it came from?" Tony asked.

"No, like I said, it looked like he just slipped. I'm pretty sure there wasn't a shot," Brent replied.

"What about vehicles? Did any vehicles pull away suddenly or anyone get into a car?" Tony wondered.

"Not that I saw. It was early this morning. It's usually pretty quiet at that hour," he explained.

"Okay. Well if you think of anything else, you know where I am," Tony said turning to leave.

"I hope he's going to be okay," Telford called after him.

"So do I," Tony replied. "So do I."

-------------------

Meanwhile Abby was busy down in her lab. She was working furiously but her lab was eerily quiet. She was working minus her usual soundtrack. She was doing well on the bullet. She had positively identified the type of weapon from which it was fired. She was now running the bullet to see if the weapon had been used in any unsolved crimes in the area. By the time Tony got there, she was almost finished.

"You got anything for me, Abs?" Tony asked as soon as he entered the lab.

"Tony!" she said startled by his sudden appearance. He was almost as quiet as Gibbs. She was impressed. "I can tell you that Gibbs was shot by a 30 calibre rifle, more than likely an M21 or an M40. I'm running the bullet through military and federal databases, so far, no hits."

"They're sniper rifles right?" Tony asked, seeking confirmation for his theory.

"Yep. Long range," Abby informed him.

"Well, that would explain why no one heard the shot. Right, Abs, we need to figure out where the shooter was positioned. Wait for McGoo to get back and then see what you can come up with," Tony said with resolve. He knew that the pair working together would be able to work it out pretty accurately where the shot came from.

Not long after Ziva and McGee returned the team exchanged information in the bullpen. Tony told them of Abby's discovery regarding the type of weapon used to shoot Gibbs. They all agreed to come together in Abby's lab once more and to lay out a virtual crime scene. Abby and McGee ran a programme on the computer using the crime scene information from which they could estimate Gibbs position when he was shot. From this and from the information on Gibbs surgical records they were able to estimate the trajectory of the bullet and trace it back. They discovered that the sniper more than likely fired the shot which hit Gibbs from the other side of the Anacostia River. Tony realised that it had to be an experienced shooter to make the shot. He decided that he and Ziva would drive to the other side of the river and check around the area from where Abby estimated the shot came.

"McGee, check traffic cams from the time of the shooting. It might give us something," Tony suggested. McGee wasted no time in contacting the Metro P.D. and requesting copies of the traffic cam footage. Abby, having played her part, was now feeling a little redundant as her colleagues were out investigating so she decided to make another trip to the hospital to check on Gibbs.

When she got there she rushed to the I.C.U. anxious to see how Gibbs was doing. However, when she got there she was greeted by a very glum and worried looking Ducky and an empty I.C.U. suite.

"Ducky?" she asked meekly, as she started to hyperventilate as she presumed the worst.

"Abby!" he said getting to his feet and rushing to her, fearing that she was about to collapse. "It's okay, Abby. They had to take him back to the operating theatre. His blood pressure dropped and they suspect that he was bleeding internally," he explained. He guided her to the chair he had just vacated.

"He's going to die, isn't he," Abby said morbidly.

"Oh my dear child. You mustn't think like that. Jethro is the strongest man I know. I have every confidence that he will pull through. But he is going to need you to be strong for him," Ducky said in encouragement. Abby looked into Ducky's eyes and could see that he meant every word of what he was saying. It made her feel slightly better and she leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, offering a silent prayer to heaven for her silver fox.

**_TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva and Tony took a car from the motor pool and travelled the short distance across the bridge and to the other side of the river. They checked their map which McGee had marked for them and parked the car as close as they could to the landmarks that he had set out. There were drifts of snow piled up against the wall that ran along the river. The roadway was covered by slush having been salted and cleared earlier that morning. The pair looked around and checked the buildings that ran along the far side of the road facing the Navy Yard. The sniper could easily have fired from any of them. Thankfully Abby and McGee had managed to narrow down their search area to a group of six buildings in one block area. A few of the buildings were office buildings, currently occupied and teaming with people. Another looked like it had recently been closed down and had shutters down and bars on the windows. Another had a retail business on the ground floor and apartments on the remaining two floors.

Wrapped up against the cold the pair walked from one building to another. They showed their I.D. and asked questions to the occupiers of each building in turn, asking them if they had seen anything suspicious that morning. Then they asked to be allowed access to the roofs to carry out a technical examination. They had examined four of the buildings before they reached the building with the residential units on the second and third floors. First they spoke to the manager of the newsagents which occupied the ground floor. All he recalled was that it was a slow morning because of the weather and said that he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. The agents thanked him and asked how they could gain access to the roof. He told them that he had a key to the back stairs area which acted as their fire escape. He let them up. The door at the top was closed but unlocked. The residents of the apartments also had access to this area they discovered. They gloved up before opening the door, conscious of contaminating any possible evidence that could be there.

They stepped out onto the roof. The wind was gusting and icy cold. They zipped up their NCIS emblazoned jackets to their chins to try and keep the chill out. Armed with torches and with Tony carrying the camera around his neck they began searching the area. Tony stood and strained his eyes to see the coffee house on the other side of the river. He looked through the zoom lense on his camera and clicked a picture. A clear shot, he thought. His gut was telling him that this was the place. He got to his hands and knees and scrutinized the roof and gutter area on that side of the building. And then he saw it. The copper casing of the bullet that had been ejected from the sniper rifle as it fired. It had rolled into a crevice between the roof and the gutter.

"Ziva," he called sounding excited. "I've got something," he continued pointing to the spent cartridge.

"So the shot came from here," Ziva said dolefully. "He must be some shot. That's got to be at least 800 yards," she commented.

"The bastard probably knelt here and leaned the weapon on this wall," Tony said in disgust. "Gibbs never had a chance."

"Bag the cartridge, Tony," Ziva advised. "The sooner we get it back to Abby the better chance we have of catching the guy."

Tony knew she was right. After photographing it where it lay, he carefully he placed the lone cartridge into a plastic bag and sealed it. He prayed that this tiny piece of evidence would provide the lead that they needed so badly. He and Ziva finished up on the roof. They checked for prints on the handle of the door before finishing up. As they returned to the car, Tony made a call to Abby.

"Hey, Abs," he said when she answered.

"Oh, hi Tony," she replied unenthusiastically.

"Good to hear you too," Tony said sarcastically noting the less than enthusiastic greeting he had received.

"Oh, sorry Tony. It's just, I'm at the hospital. They had to take Gibbs back into surgery," she told him sombrely.

"Damn it! How bad?" he asked fearfully.

"I don't know Tony. Ducky seems worried," she told him truthfully.

"Well, if you need to stay there, that's okay," Tony said knowing how she felt.

"Why? Did you find something?" she asked sounding interested.

"Yeah, our shooter forgot to police his brass," Tony informed her.

"I'll be right there," Abby said hanging up abruptly.

The look of surprise on Tony's face made Ziva curious.

"So?" she asked.

"She's on her way back. Gibbs took a turn for the worst and is back in surgery," Tony said sounding very worried.

"He'll be okay Tony," Ziva said trying to make him feel better but finding it harder to convince herself.

"You don't know that," he snapped. "What if he isn't?"

"I will not allow myself to think like that. He has to get better, Tony. Anything else is just unimaginable," she insisted. Tony looked at her and knew she was right. He had a choice, either he could wallow in self pity and anger or he could be professional and do his job. He chose the latter.

Tony was waiting for Abby in her lab when she returned. He had bought her a Caf Pow on his way back and had it waiting for her when she arrived.

"Just what I need Tony," she said removing her coat and reaching out for the caffeine laced beverage. She took a large slurp before turning towards Tony dramatically with her hand out.

"Where is it?" she asked impatiently as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

"Here you go," Tony said handing her the sealed evidence bag from the table. She snatched it from his grasp and immediately began to open it as if he wasn't there. Then as she felt his eyes following her as she began her work.

"Tony, go!" she ordered. "I work better alone."

Tony didn't argue. He knew she did her best work when left to her own devices. As he waited for the elevator to take him to the bullpen area, his stomach growled loudly. It acted to remind him that he hadn't eaten anything all day. It was close to 6pm at this stage and it was already dark outside. When he arrived back at his desk, Ziva, McGee and Jimmy Palmer were gathered around Ziva's desk.

"What are you three gas bagging about? Haven't you got stuff to do?" he asked crankily.

"Tony, Jimmy brought us dinner. Are you hungry?" Ziva asked already knowing the answer.

"Starving," Tony replied, immediately lightening up and joining them. "Mmm, Fongs. Good choice Palmer," Tony said sniffing the air and playfully slapping Jimmy on the back. He reached for a box of takeout and began opening it greedily.

"Where's Abby?" Palmer asked.

"She's busy. Kicked me out so maybe we should just let her work. We'll keep her some," Tony informed them through a mouth full of noodles. McGee still balked at his lack of manners even though he had grown accustomed over time.

As McGee ate sitting at his desk, he got a notification that he had received an e-mail. It was from Metro P.D. with files attached containing traffic camera footage of the area across the river from around the time Gibbs was shot. He quickly put down his food and opened each file one by one. He studied them intensely, taking stills of any person who could possibly be their shooter. He presumed that the shooter had to be carrying a bag or had to have some way of disguising his rifle so he took that all into account. After almost an hour he had taken stills of only four people. He showed them to the rest of the team.

"I don't know, Probie," Tony said sounding tired. "It could be any of them, it could be none. Compare the photos to DMV records and get us some names. Maybe then we can connect them to Gibbs."

As McGee tapped his keypad ferociously, Director Vance arrived in the bullpen. He looked at the worn out agents.

"Have you heard any more from the hospital?" he asked sincerely.

"Ducky called about forty minutes ago to say that he's back in the I.C.U. His condition has stabilized for now," Ziva told him.

"Well that's good news. Any luck on finding a suspect?" he enquired.

"We found the sniper's nest. And while searching it we discovered a cartridge. Abby's testing it now. Hopefully it'll point us in the right direction," Tony informed him.

"Hopefully. Why don't you go home and get some rest? You can continue this in the morning," Vance suggested. Tony glared at him. How could he even think that they would go home and sleep while the person who almost killed Gibbs was out there? Not an option. Tony decided not to say anything, choosing instead to nod vaguely at his Director. The other's also said nothing. It was clear to Tony that they all felt the same way. As Vance made his way to the elevator, obviously going home, Abby bounded into the office.

"I lifted a partial," she announced with excitement. "I'm running it through AFIS and hopefully by the time I get back down there it'll have dinged."

"Nice one, Abby," Tony replied, glad that they had something to go on. "Are you hungry? Jimmy bought us dinner. We kept you some."

"Aw, thanks you guys," she said helping herself to a cardboard carton of egg fried rice and sitting into Gibbs chair. "What are you doing over there, McGee?" she enquired.

"I'm running photo identification software through the DMV and praying I'll get a hit," he said enthusiastically.

"Nice work, McGee," she replied mimicking Gibbs. "I miss him," she then said mournfully sitting into Gibbs' chair.

"Me too, Abs," McGee replied realising the great void that was in their lives while he wasn't around. They all sat despondently thinking about Gibbs and the very real possibility of losing him. Then McGee shouted:

"I've got a hit!"

They all jumped to their feet as he put the driver's licence details onto the plasma screen.

"James Patrick Morrissey, 23, address at base housing Camp Lejeune," McGee informed them.

"He's a marine?" Abby asked.

"Checking service records," McGee replied, typing feverishly once again. "Yep, rank Private First Class. Assigned to the 2nd Battalion 6th Marines. Impeccable service record, no criminal record. Looks clean as a whistle," McGee commented.

"Not if you count attempted murder," Abby reminded him.

"Get me the contact details for his C.O., Probie. Looks like we're heading to North Carolina," Tony said to Ziva. He grabbed his jacket and the rest of his gear. Reinvigorated by the new lead, the two agents hurried to their car, anxious to chat with their suspect.

---------------------

All was peaceful in the Intensive Care Unit. Ducky sat loyally beside Jethro's bed, willing him to get better. There had been no change in his condition. He was still listed as critical. Ducky had been with him all day and was starting to feel tired. His mind wandered to his mother who was probably starting to wonder where he was. He was about to get up and call her when he saw a figure in the doorway. He was surprised to see Director Vance standing there.

"Ah, Leon," he said not managing to conceal his surprise.

"Dr. Mallard," Leon replied. "How's he doing?"

"Not too good I'm afraid. He suffered serious internal injuries. His recovery will be lengthy, if he pulls through that is," Ducky informed him.

"He will, Ducky. I have no doubt about that and do you know why?" he asked the medical examiner. Ducky shook his head. "Because he's one stubborn son-of–a-bitch, that's why."

"Well, I do have to agree with you on that one," Ducky smiled, looking at his unconscious friend.

"Were you leaving?" Vance asked Ducky.

"I was just going to call mother to let her know that I'd be late this evening," Ducky explained.

"Well, you go ahead. I'll sit with him for a while if you like," Vance offered much to Ducky's surprise.

"That's kind of you. I shouldn't be very long," Ducky said gratefully.

"Don't rush," Vance replied. "Why don't you go and get some dinner or something? You've been here all day."

"I ate a sandwich earlier. I'm not very hungry," Ducky told him.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," Vance said almost kindly. Ducky grabbed his coat and headed out to make his phone call.

Vance took up position in the chair which Ducky had vacated. His eyes were drawn to the tubes and eventually to the pained face of his wounded agent. He was so still. He had never seen Gibbs so still before. Usually he is in a hurry, too busy to talk, too angry to sit, too engrossed in a case to go home at night. He had never called in sick, not as long as he had been Director. Vance couldn't understand why he was taking the attack on Gibbs so personally. He had seen men wounded before. He had lost comrades and agents before. It was always difficult but with Gibbs it felt different. Their professional relationship got off on the wrong foot but over the last year he had grown to respect Gibbs, much to his own dismay. They had different ways of doing things and on occasion he had wanted to kill Gibbs himself, but he had grown to realise that he and Gibbs were alike in many ways. They both had strong convictions and staunchly defended them. They both loved their country and would die protecting it. Gibbs was by far his most effective agent and he knew it. But he never threw it in his face. He was modest in his own abilities. Gibbs' attitude often annoyed him and left him with some explaining to do but his instinct was usually right. He once again looked at the injured man and selfishly felt some relief at the fact that Gibbs didn't have a wife or a family, sparing him the torture of the customary consolation visit.

He wracked his brain trying to figure out who had done this to him, and why. Obviously in this line of work, you don't make too many friends. He could think off hand of at least a half dozen suspects from the last year alone. But he knew DiNozzo and the rest of Gibbs' team were working hard to find the person responsible. They'd get him. He had no concerns there. He relaxed back in the chair and waited for Ducky to return.

**_TBC_**


	6. Chapter 6

As Tony and Ziva were turning onto the freeway on their way to Camp Lejeune, North Carolina, McGee called them from the office.

"Hey, Tony, you need to turn back," he informed them.

"What? Is it Gibbs?" he asked assuming the worst.

"No nothing like that. I just spoke to Morissey's C.O. and he told me that Morrissey is on liberty. He has been since last Saturday," McGee told him.

"Ah, hell," Tony replied unimpressed. "Had he any idea where he was planning to spend his leave?"

"I asked him. He thought he mentioned visiting his mother who lives in Baltimore," McGee told him.

"Okay, so do you have an address for her then?" Tony wondered.

"Sending it to you as we speak. Drive carefully," McGee advised knowing the road conditions were far from ideal.

"Don't you worry, Probie. I'm driving tonight," Tony replied smugly glancing over at Ziva. She returned a feigned smile.

---------------------

Later that same evening, McGee was still at his desk trying to find a link between Gibbs and James Morrissey. Abby had no luck with the partial print she had been running. She had left to go to the hospital again to check on Gibbs. McGee had been at it for over an hour when he came across something. It was an old case from 1991 when Gibbs was a rookie NIS agent. It involved a Marine Captain Thomas Morrissey who was shot dead in his home following failed hostage negotiations. Mike Franks was the Agent-in-Charge.

As he delved further into the details of the file he saw that Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was suspended pending investigation into the Captain's shooting. Mike Frank's report in the file went into great detail regarding the happenings on that fateful evening. They were called to the house by base security after having received a panicked call from Morrissey's wife saying that her husband had a gun and was threatening her family. Negotiations went on for several hours after which time Morrissey eventually agreed to allow an agent into the house to see that the family were unharmed. Mike Franks himself entered the house while Agent Gibbs waited just outside the front door. For several minutes all appeared well and he could hear Franks and the Captain talking. However soon after, things began to get heated and voices were being raised. Then Gibbs heard Mrs. Morrissey scream and a shot rang out from inside. Without a moments hesitation Gibbs burst in through the front door. He surveyed the scene and saw Franks on the ground clutching his bleeding shoulder. Morrissey was now aiming his pistol at his wife who was trying to shield her two sons. Gibbs shouted at Morrissey to put the gun down but he swung it towards him. Instinctively Gibbs took him down with a double tap to the heart. However, despite having saved her life, Mrs. Morrissey then alleged that Gibbs had used excessive force and that he could have subdued her husband instead of killing him. The allegation was investigated and later found to be unsubstantiated. Gibbs was subsequently exonerated.

McGee couldn't believe what he was reading. He realised that there was a lot about Gibbs history that he didn't know and may never know. He called Tony who was still on the road to Mrs. Morrissey's home. He told him about everything he had learned and of his confidence that they were on the right track. Tony felt better knowing that they were at least one step closer to getting their man.

By the time they arrived in Baltimore it was getting late. Thanks to their GPS they had no trouble finding Mrs. Morrissey's home. The pair approached the door straining to see in the windows as walked. All seemed quiet. Ziva rang the bell and they waited. The porch light was switched on and the front door was opened as far as the security chain would allow. Both agents showed their I.D. to the lady inside.

"Mrs. Morrissey? I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and this is Agent David. We're NCIS agents. Could we speak to you for a moment?" Tony asked politely.

"Oh no, what's happened?" she asked sounding a little panicked.

"May we come in?" Ziva asked. The lady nervously removed the security chain and invited them inside.

"Is your son home M'am?" Tony asked looking apprehensively towards the stairs.

"No, neither of my boys is here right now. May I ask what this is about?" Mrs. Morrissey asked.

"We're investigating the shooting of an NCIS agent and your son's name has come up in our enquiries," Tony explained.

"Which son?" Mrs. Morrissey asked feeling confused.

"James," Ziva replied. "Have you seen him recently?"

"What? Oh yes, he was here yesterday," she told them.

"And when do you expect him to return?" Ziva enquired.

"Expect? I'm just hoping he'll return," she replied.

"I'm sorry?" Ziva replied not understanding what she was inferring.

"He's shipping to Afghanistan in two weeks so I hope he'll come back to me," she explained.

"Oh," Ziva replied finally understanding. "Do you know where he is now?"

"He said that he had to see a friend in D.C. so he was staying there last night and tonight as far as I know," Mrs. Morrissey informed them.

"I don't suppose you have an address for this friend," Tony asked feeling frustrated that they had driven all the way here to find that the person they were looking for was back in D.C.

"I'm sorry, I don't. I could give you James' cell phone number if you want to call him," she offered as she stood and searched for a pen and paper. "There you go," she smiled nervously. "I don't understand, why do you think James will know anything about the shooting?"

"The agent was Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Tony informed her.

"Oh my Lord," she said slowly lowering herself back into the armchair. The name aroused painful memories she had buried for so long. "Is he dead?"

"He in a critical condition in hospital," Tony replied. He watched the woman's reaction. She seemed genuinely stunned at the news. "We're aware of your family's history with Agent Gibbs. Has your son ever expressed a desire for revenge for your husband's death?"

"No! My God, of course not!" she insisted. "They're good boys. James was only five when Tom died. Tyler was three. I raised those boys well. I doubt if they even know the name of the agent who shot their father. I've never mentioned him"

"Thank you, Mrs. Morrissey," Tony said grateful for her assistance. As they got up and walked to the door Mrs. Morrissey smiled up at Tony and said softly;

"I do hope your agent is alright. I hold no grudge towards him. I didn't want to accept it at the time but Tom would have killed me that night if he hadn't shot him."

Tony nodded and thanked her again. He and Ziva returned to the car. As soon as he sat back in, he called McGee and gave him Private Morrissey's telephone number and asked him to try and locate the signal from it. Hopefully by the time they got back to D.C. he would have a location for Morrissey.

---------------

Meanwhile, Abby had arrived back at the hospital. She bounced into the darkened I.C.U. room where she had left Gibbs and Ducky several hours previously. The room appeared empty with the exception of Gibbs lying motionless on the bed.

"Hey Bossman, I'm back," she chirped as she approached the sleeping figure.

"Hello, Ms. Sciuto," a voice answered from the dimly lit far corner. Abby jumped with a start and turned swiftly.

"Director? I didn't expect to see you here," she said honestly.

"Why not?" Vance asked with a wry smile.

"Oh, I didn't mean to suggest that you don't care. I mean I've always suspected that your crankiness was just an act. I know to be Director you have to act tough but deep down I could tell you were a big softie just like Gibbs," Abby said in her usual uninhibited manner.

Vance couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. There weren't too many people that would call him "a big softie" to his face.

"So where's Ducky?" Abby asked.

"He just slipped out to make a call. I told him I'd sit with Gibbs until he got back," Vance explained. Abby moved back towards Gibbs, placed her hand on his arm and stood watching him.

"I can't believe this has happened. He looks so ill, doesn't he?" she commented. "I don't know what I'd do if he died," she said glumly.

"He won't die, Ms. Sciuto. Gibbs is one tough nut who has been through a hell of a lot and lived to tell the tale. I have no doubt he'll be back at work soon and giving me more migraines," Vance said, feeling sorry for his forensic specialist.

As they chatted, Ducky returned looking tired.

"Ah, Abigail," Ducky said greeting her with a hug. "Any leads on who did this?"

"Tony and Ziva are gone to Baltimore looking for the son of a marine Gibbs shot 18 years ago," Abby replied matter of fact.

"Really?" Vance asked totally unaware of this development.

"Oh, yeah. McGee linked a name from traffic cam footage to Gibbs' old cases and came up with this lead. I don't know any more than that," Abby explained.

"Well I do hope they get who did this," Ducky stated forcefully.

"Me too, Ducky. Me too," Abby replied. "You look exhausted Ducky. You go home and get some rest. I'll spend the night here with him," Abby suggested.

"No, dear, I'd rather stay," Ducky replied dutifully.

"Really, there's no point in both of us being here. I'll call you if there's any change, I promise. You can bring breakfast in the morning," Abby insisted.

"If you're sure. Mother is still upset about Mirabel so I should be there for her tonight," Ducky relented. Abby smiled. Ducky was always thinking of others.

"I'll walk out with you, Doctor," Vance said and the two men bid goodnight to Abby and left. Abby made herself as comfortable as she could on the armchair beside Gibbs bed. She talked to him for quite a while as if he could hear her. When she ran out of things to say she just curled up and lay her head on the side of the bed listening to him breathe steadily. Soon she fell into a light sleep.

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up, Probie!" Tony hollered in McGee's ear upon his return to the office.

Poor McGee, who had been dozing with his head on his desk, woke suddenly completely disorientated, sending papers and an empty coffee cup to the floor. Tony teased as his exhausted colleague tried in vain to save some face.

"Give him a break, Tony," Ziva said sympathetically. "It's been a long day."

How right she was. They had all been working tirelessly for the last fifteen hours or so. It was approaching 11pm and everyone was shattered. However no one was in a hurry to get home. Someone had tried to kill their Boss, so they only had one goal in sight and they wouldn't rest until they had achieved it.

"You don't mind, McGee, do you?" Tony asked cheekily.

"Of course not, Tony," McGee replied sarcastically for the sake of peace.

"So, were you able to get a trace on that cell phone number for me?" Tony asked wishfully.

"Well, it's pinging from this tower so he's somewhere within this radius," McGee said, pointing to the map on screen as DiNozzo leaned over him.

"Can't you narrow it down a bit?" Tony said in disappointment.

"I could set up a trap and trace if you called the number and were able to keep him on the line," McGee suggested.

"Let's do it then," Tony replied sitting down at his own desk so he could use his phone in comfort.

"How are you going to keep him talking?" Ziva asked.

"Leave that to me," Tony replied with a wink.

McGee dialled the number and patched it over to Tony's phone. Morrissey answered.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, good evening. This is Capt. Chad Cohen, OCS. Am I speaking to Pte. James Morrissey?" Tony asked with authority.

"Sir, yes Sir," Morrissey replied.

"I apologise for the late hour but I thought it only fair to give you this opportunity," Tony continued.

"Sir?" Morrissey said sounding confused.

"Your C.O. is a friend of mine and in conversation he mentioned you and explained to me that you have expressed and interest in Officer Candidate School in the past, is that correct?" Tony asked sounding very believable.

"Yes, Sir," he replied.

"I believe your father was a fine Officer," Tony commented.

"He sure was, Sir," Morrissey replied proudly.

"What you need to do, son, is get your application completed and send it to Quantico for my attention," Tony explained as he looked over at McGee who was signalling to him to keep him talking. "What's that, Tamara?" Tony shouted for the benefit of the person on the other end of the line. "Okay I'll be there in a minute. Sorry about that, Private," Tony said apologetically. "The ole lady's on my back again. So where was I?"

"You were saying that I should send an application in for your attention, Sir," Morrissey replied.

"What? Oh, yes. Now get working on that application, okay? And if you have any questions be sure and give me a call," Tony said glancing over at McGee who was giving him the thumbs up.

"I will, Sir. Thank you Sir," the young private replied, swallowing the whole charade. Tony replaced the receiver of his phone.

"You got a location, McGee?" Tony asked getting to his feet.

"Got him, Tony. 1315 Harrison Street, Brookdale," McGee replied, reaching into his desk drawer and taking out his weapon and badge. He grabbed his backpack and followed Tony and Ziva who were already heading for the elevator.

The three agents silently rode the elevator to the parking garage, each knowing the importance of what they were about to do. This was the guy who shot their Boss. They could not mess this one up. Under no circumstances were they going to let him away with what he had done. The car ride was equally as quiet and a little tense. Tony felt a huge weight of responsibility on his shoulders. He was the senior agent. He had to lead by example, he knew that. He also knew the level of expectation McGee and Ziva had. They needed him to be their leader, even though neither would admit it. He wouldn't let them down. He wouldn't let Gibbs down.

They pulled up outside the town house. It was split into three apartments, one on each floor. The three agent stepped out of the car and quickly put on their body armour and in ear communication devices. It was agreed that McGee would go around back while Ziva and Tony called to each door. They rang the first buzzer and identified themselves. They were buzzed in. They knocked on the door of the ground floor apartment. A few seconds later a middle aged woman opened the door. After identifying themselves, they asked if Private Morrissey was in the apartment. She said that she didn't know who they were talking about. Tony showed her his service photograph. She recognised him from the photograph.

"Oh, he looks like the young man who was with Donnie this afternoon. I met them after I came back from the grocery store. It looked like they were going jogging," she informed them.

"And which apartment does Donnie live in?" Ziva asked.

"He's the next floor up," she replied. They thanked her and then Tony let McGee know to watch the second floor for activity around the back. Tony and Ziva took the stairs to the second floor. Ziva knocked on the door and they waited, each of them preparing to reach for their weapons if necessary. Almost immediately the door opened and a fresh faced young man peered from inside.

"Hi! Special Agents DiNozzo and David, NCIS!" Tony said in introduction as he strained to see into the apartment. "We're looking for Pte. James Morrissey."

"Jimmy? He's not here," the young man replied.

"Do you mind if we come in?" Tony asked.

"Em, sure," he replied, opening the door fully and standing back. The two agents entered the apartment with caution. Tony made no bones about checking the kitchen and bedroom for their man.

"I told you he's not here," Donnie insisted. "He got a phone call about a half hour ago and then he took off," he explained.

"Do you know who called him?" Ziva asked.

"He said it was his Mom," Donnie told her. Tony and Ziva exchanged glances. Had she tipped him off?

"Did he say where he was going?" Tony asked his voice projecting his frustration.

"Not exactly. He just said that he had to finish something he started," Donnie replied.

Tony's eyes widened. He knew exactly what he meant. Gibbs!

"Call Ducky," Tony said to Ziva. "Tell him we think Morrissey's on his way there. I'll call hospital security. McGee! Meet us at the car," Tony ordered.

McGee ran back around front to where they had parked the car. Tony came running from the townhouse closely followed by Ziva who had her cell phone to her ear. She seemed to be shouting to be heard.

"We think he's on his way there to finish the job," she said loudly.

"I'm back home with mother, Ziva. Abby is at the hospital with Jethro," he informed her. "Oh my," he sighed as he realised the danger Abby may be in.

"I need to call her Ducky," Ziva shouted before cutting him off. She explained to the guys what was happening as she sat into the car. Tony started it and spun the wheels as he took off in the direction of the hospital. Meanwhile Ziva was trying to reach Abby. After a few failed attempts, she eventually picked up her phone.

"Abby! Where were you? I've been trying to reach you," Ziva chided.

"I know," Abby replied. "You have seen my handbag, right? Big bag, tiny cell phone, I just couldn't find it. Now I have it, why are you calling so late? I was sleeping," Abby replied sounding tetchy.

"Gibbs is in danger," Ziva blurted out.

"Oh, Ziva, don't worry I'm here with him. He's doing fine," Abby replied trying to lift her spirits.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean the guy who shot him, Pts. Morrissey, is on his way there," Ziva blurted out.

"What?" Abby said in disbelief. "Here? Why?"

"Why do you think, Abs?" Ziva replied. Abby turned and looked over at the vulnerable figure on the bed.

"Oh God, no," Abby said, realising his intention.

"Tony has contacted hospital security and they'll put a guard on the door. Do you have your weapon?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. Somewhere," Abby replied as she rooted in her handbag once more. "Got it!"

"Good," Ziva replied. "We're about thirty minutes away, Abs. You can do this," Ziva said trying to encourage her.

"I can, Ziva, and I will," Abby replied sounding petrified but putting on a courageous front. She would be the last line of defence. If he got as far as Gibbs room, she knew what she had to do. She mentally prepared herself for what could lie ahead.

_**Sorry to do this to you again! The end is not very far away tho! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Abby peered out of Gibbs room and looked up and down the corridor. It was very late and there was only a skeleton staff on night duty. A nurse sat at the nurse's station, reading a magazine and occasionally glancing at the monitors in front of her which sent information on the vital stats of the I.C.U. patients to her station. Abby approached her in a bit of a fluster.

"Where are they? They're supposed to be here. Tony said they'd be here. Have you heard from them?" Abby asked in quick succession.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I don't know what you're talking about," the nurse said putting the magazine down.

"The guards! For Gibbs!" Abby replied. The nurse continued to look blankly at her.

"Oh, for goodness sake. Pte. Morrissey tried to kill Gibbs, your patient in room 405! Now he's on his way here to finish the job. Hospital security has been informed and they told Tony that they'd send some men to secure the floor. What's keeping them?" Abby asked sounding impatient this time.

"I'm sorry. I heard nothing about this. I'll call the security office and see what's delaying them," she offered. She immediately got on the phone to security. Abby listened as the nurse talked to them. Then she hung up.

"Well?" Abby asked.

"They'll have someone up in the next fifteen minutes. There's been an incident in the E.R. so they're kinda busy," the nurse said smiling apologetically.

"Kinda busy? Do they have any idea what they're dealing with? This maniac has already tried to kill Gibbs once today. God knows what he's prepared to do. Damn it, I guess I'll protect him myself," she said dramatically waving her weapon to make the point. The nurse raised her eyebrows at the strange looking girl in a plaid mini skirt and knee high Doc Martin boots, armed with a pistol marching back to room 405. Then all of a sudden she turned and ran back towards her again.

"If anyone asks for Gibbs, tell him he's been moved to another room," she ordered before turning and running back towards his room. She stood by his bed and picked up his hand and spoke to him.

"Oh, Gibbs, I wish you were awake. You'd know what to do. Please, give me something. You know, the old ESP stuff we have going on. I need your help Gibbs. I'm scared," she admitted. She remained by his side, her weapon never far away. She watched apprehensively through the glass walls for any impending threat. After ten minutes had passed a middle aged, slightly overweight uniformed security officer came towards the room. Abby immediately stood up and walked to the door to greet him.

"Oh thank God," Abby said to the security man. "What kept you?"

"Sorry, Miss. A fight broke out down in the E.R. It was all hands on deck! So is this him?" he asked sounding quite indifferent. Abby immediately disliked his attitude.

"Him?! This is Special Agent Gibbs. He is a highly decorated marine and NCIS agent. He won the Silver Star for valour in the Gulf War. You're looking at a real life hero. He has put his life on the line hundreds of times for this country so you'd better do your job and make sure no one gets near him," Abby ranted. The unfortunate security officer was stunned at her outburst. Hell, it's not my day, he thought to himself. Crazy people downstairs and now crazy people upstairs.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I'll just stand here, will I?" he asked sheepishly.

"What? Oh, sure," she replied, calming down. She returned Gibbs bedside.

"It's going to be alright now Gibbs," she told him. "The security guard is here now. Although I have to admit I don't think much of his sense of duty," she whispered. She waited and tried to remain calm repeating to herself that Tony, Ziva and McGee would be there soon. Mr. Security Guy wasn't exactly allaying her fears at that moment.

As she watched out the window, she saw that the security guard had been joined by another guard. She watched as they chatted for a while and then the older guard left. The remaining guard stood with his back to the room looking from side to side. Abby was about to go out and talk to him when he turned and walked in to Gibbs room. They almost collided. He was much younger than his colleague. Quite handsome, Abby thought.

"Oh, I didn't realise he had any visitors," the young guard said looking very surprised.

Abby smiled at him. As she looked into his face she realised that there was something familiar about him. It didn't take long for her to realise where she had seen him before, on the plasma screen in the bullpen. It was Pte. Morrissey. Abby did her best to keep her composure and not let him know that she knew who he was.

"We've been taking turns to sit with him," she said slowly stepping backwards towards where she had left her gun down. She kept eye contact with Morrissey as she did so.

"You look tired," he said sounding so sweet. "Why don't you take a break and I'll keep an eye on him?" he suggested. At that moment she reached the chair where she had initially been waiting and grabbed her weapon. She immediately aimed it at Morrissey.

"Get away from him," she shouted, causing him to turn and stare at her. He looked unperturbed even though he was facing down the barrel of her pistol.

"You're not going to shoot me," he said smugly as he walked towards her.

"Don't come any closer," she warned as he approached her. She really didn't want to shoot anyone but she would if he threatened her or Gibbs any further. Then much to her surprise he turned back towards Gibbs. Before she could react he leaned over him and roughly disconnected the ventilator from the breathing tube down his throat.

"Stop! Step away or I'll shoot," she warned at the top of her voice. Morrissey just turned and laughed at her as he watched Gibbs chest fall for what should be one final time.

"No!" Abby screamed as she squeezed the trigger and fired a single shot at Morrissey. The shot hit him high in the chest and knocked him backwards. Abby saw the look of horror on his face as he realised that he had been shot before he slid to the ground, grasping at the equipment around Gibbs bed to try and break his fall.

Abby ran to the door and screamed for help. The young nurse who had been sitting at the nurses station had heard the shot just as the monitor alarms began going off for Gibbs room. She was already on her way.

"Help him, please help him," Abby pleaded as the nurse ran into the room. She stood shocked looking down at the bleeding man on the floor beside Gibbs bed. Then she checked the equipment around Gibbs bed and saw that the breathing tube was disconnected. She was about to reattach it when she noticed that the patients chest was still rising and falling.

"He's breathing on his own," she said turning to Abby and sounding amazed. "I'll get the doctor."

"Does that mean that he's going to be okay?" Abby asked still shaking.

"It's a good sign," the nurse replied as she pressed the emergency call button. Soon the room filled with various medical staff. Pte. Morrissey was lifted onto a gurney as doctors began working on him. The place was in chaos when Ziva, Tony and McGee finally arrived. They rushed towards the room, brandishing their weapons, prepared for anything. They found Abby sitting outside Gibbs' room, visibly shaking and obviously very upset. Tony was afraid to ask what had happened. He could see the doctor's frantically working on someone on a gurney and assumed that it was Gibbs. He grabbed the wall as he felt his legs turning to jelly. McGee sat down beside Abby and put his arm around her shoulders. Ziva kept alert for any possible threat.

"Abby?" McGee said softly. "What happened Abby?" Abby raised her head and faced McGee.

"I had to do it. He was trying to kill Gibbs. I had no choice. I killed him, didn't I?" Abby asked he voice trembling.

"Who? Is that Morrissey? You shot him?" Tony asked straining to see past the medical staff who were still crowding the room. He looked over at the bed and was relieved to see that Gibbs was still there as he had left him. It was Morrissey they were frantically working on. Just as he realised this, the doctors started moving the gurney and rushing Morrissey for emergency treatment. Abby stood up feeling nauseous at the sight of them fighting to save his life.

"It is okay, Abby. You did what you had to do," Ziva told her, offering words of comfort.

Tony stood and looked at the nurse and doctor who were still standing at Gibbs bedside. They appeared to be adjusting the equipment. Tony put his head in the door.

"How's he doing, Doc?" he asked.

"Pretty well considering," the doctor replied. "In fact he's started breathing spontaneously. That's a really good sign."

Tony smiled and exhaled the large breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding. As the nurse fitted a nasal cannula under Gibbs' nose and around his head, Tony approached his bed. The doctor left and just as the nurse moved away, Tony leaned in towards his boss and whispered;

"We got him, Boss. Well, Abby got him. You just keep fighting. I think Abs is gonna need you," he said gently squeezing Gibbs' arm.

"Is he okay?" Abby asked as she and Ziva returned to the room.

"Yeah. Doc says he's doing great," Tony replied.

"Thank God," Abby replied. "I thought Morrissey ….." she began afraid to finish the sentence.

"He didn't Abby. You did good," McGee reminded her.

"McGee, why don't you take Abby home," Tony suggested raising his eyebrows and nodding to drive home the suggestion. McGee understood.

"Abby, come on. Let's get you home," he said guiding her out of the room before she had a chance to object.

"You go as well, Ziva. I'll stay with him for the rest of the night," Tony said sitting down into the chair beside the bed.

"I will also stay," Ziva replied walking to the spare chair on the other side of the room. Tony shrugged knowing there was no point arguing.

"Do you think Abby will be okay?" Ziva asked.

"I hope so. I think having to shoot Morrissey has really shaken her up. Gibbs would know how to make her feel better. Let's hope he gets the chance," Tony replied turning to look at his boss once more.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully.

_**So, they got him. No cliffhangers today. So rest easy, thats wrapped it up ...... or has it???**_

**_Lets just say, you know it ain't over until the fat lady sings!_**


	9. Chapter 9

The dawn broke silently the next morning. Another fall of snow had blanketed the city during the night. Ziva was standing staring out of the window when Tony raised his weary head. Flattening his hair and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he asked;

"What time is it?"

Ziva turned around and couldn't help but smile at his unkempt state. It was rarely that you'd see the usually impeccably turned out Anthony DiNozzo looking this rough.

"Six forty five," Ziva replied precisely.

"Oh, man, I'd never be up this early," Tony said standing up and stretching his back and shoulders.

"Did you sleep much?" Ziva asked.

"I must have fallen asleep at some stage," Tony replied. "The boss looks better, don't you think? His colour has improved."

"Yes," Ziva replied. "As I have said, I think he's going to be fine."

"So, I think it's your turn to do the coffee run?" Tony asked chancing his arm. Ziva looked at him in mock horror but didn't object.

"Oh, alright, I'll go," Ziva relented. "Black?"

"And strong!" Tony replied. Ziva left the room and went looking for some decent coffee. Tony strolled around the room trying to get the blood circulating in his limbs. As he walked he could have sworn that he heard a soft moan coming from Gibbs direction.

"Boss?" he said rushing back to the bed. There was no response.

The first glimmers of consciousness were beginning to revisit Gibbs. His first sense to awaken was his sense of smell. His olfactory receptors registered the odour of antiseptic and disinfectant, hospital smells he realised. Then he started to become aware of various sounds however he was having difficulty distinguishing them. As other parts of his nervous system were roused he became painfully aware of his injuries and unknown to himself emitted a soft groan. His brain was telling him to open his eyes but he couldn't understand why they wouldn't obey. His eyelids felt as if they were made of lead. He persisted however and eventually he managed to open them a crack. All he saw was a piercing white light that caused him to immediately close them once more. He could hear someone saying his name but was unable to make out who it was.

"Gibbs," Tony repeated as he witnessed his boss' battle back to the conscious world. He noticed that Gibbs' breathing had changed. Something was definitely happening. He touched his boss' arm and once again spoke to him.

"Boss? It's me, Tony. You're in the hospital," Tony told him. Still Gibbs struggled to get his eyes open. After another minute or two passed, Tony saw those striking blue eyes as cognisance finally prevailed. Gibbs tried to focus on the face that stood looking down on him.

"Hey, Boss," Tony said relieved to see Gibbs waking. Gibbs blinked slowly and smiled weakly at DiNozzo, recognising him at last. He wanted to speak but couldn't find the words he needed. His brain wasn't firing as it should. He felt DiNozzo put his hand in his. Gibbs managed to feebly squeeze Tony's hand in an effort to communicate that he was alright. Tony squeezed back. Gibbs was fighting to stay awake but the combination of medications and exhaustion won the battle and Gibbs soon succumbed to oblivion once more.

A short time later Ziva returned to the room bringing with her fresh coffee and breakfast bagels. Tony appeared more energized when she came in.

"He woke up," he announced hardly able to contain himself. "I heard a moan and then his eyes opened."

"Really? Did he say anything?" Ziva asked looking over at Gibbs sleeping form.

"No, not as such but he did squeeze my hand," Tony replied optimistically.

"That's great, Tony. I knew he was going to be alright," she reminded him. She handed Tony a coffee and bagel and he gratefully accepted them. He sat back down beside Gibbs' bed.

"He'll probably smell the coffee," he said joking to Ziva.

"Probably," she replied. "I spoke to the nurse on my way back," Ziva informed him. "Morrissey made it through surgery." Her announcement got Tony's attention.

"Too bad," Tony commented. He would have felt no sorrow had Morrissey died on the table. It was what he deserved as far as he was concerned. "Now we'll have to interview him when he's up to it. More paperwork."

"I will look forward to that interview," Ziva replied smiling. "Maybe you'll let me handle it?"

Tony laughed. She certainly would be the person he'd most like to see "have a chat" with Private Morrissey once he is recovered. This was one occasion where he'd have no problem letting Ziva use all of her Mossad techniques to interrogate him. However, he knew that Vance would probably want him, as the senior agent to do it.

------------------

Meanwhile across town McGee was lying awake on his bed looking at the sleeping figure of Abby Sciuto curled up beside him. She was dressed in his old MIT t-shirt and sure made it look good, he thought. He recalled the events of the previous night after they left the hospital. Abby was very distressed after having shot Morrissey and didn't want to be alone so McGee decided that she should stay at his place. They sat and talked for a short while until he noticed that Abby was struggling to keep her eyes open. He showed her to his bedroom and he took a spare pillow and blanket to sleep on the sofa. When she saw what he intended to do, she begged him not to leave her alone that night. She needed someone to hold. McGee obliged and lay beside her and she snuggled in close, putting her arm around him. McGee was ever the gentleman and lay there, offering support and comfort. Nothing more intimate was going to happen, no matter how much he would have liked it to.

As he watched her she began to stir. Then she turned suddenly to face him.

"Oh my God, McGee, what time is it?" she asked urgently swinging her legs off the bed.

"Seven thirty five," McGee replied looking at the radio alarm on his bedside locker.

"What? Oh no, come on, get up," she said dragging him from the bed.

"Why? What's the hurry?" McGee asked, in a bit of shock from being so rudely hauled from the comfort of his own bed.

"What's the hurry?! Gibbs is the hurry. We have to get back to the hospital," she explained.

"But Tony and Ziva are there. If there's any change they'll call," McGee told her tiredly.

"But, McGee, I want to be there," Abby replied.

"I know Abs. Look, how about I make us some breakfast and then I'll take you," Tim offered. Abby smiled at his kindness and conceded that he was right.

"Okay, but only if you make pancakes," Abby said with a cheeky grin.

"Pancakes it is," McGee replied.

---------------------

"Good morning, Tony, Ziva. How is our patient this morning?" Ducky asked as he energetically bounded in to the I.C.U. room.

"Morning Ducky," they both replied in sync.

"He opened his eyes earlier this morning and squeezed my hand," Tony reported with zeal.

"Ah, that's wonderful news," Ducky replied walking over towards the end of his friend's bed and picking up his chart. "Good, very good," he commented as he browsed the sheets.

"What, Ducky?" Ziva asked.

"His vitals, they're improving steadily. You're going to be okay, aren't you Jethro?" he replied loudly for the benefit of the sleeping agent.

Tony yawned openly and stretched his arms out tiredly. Ducky looked at him and Ziva. It was obvious to him that they were exhausted.

"Well, I'm here now so you two can go home and get some rest," he suggested. He received no arguments from either agent.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'll need to interview Morrissey when he wakes," Tony informed him.

"Well that is unlikely to be for some time Tony, so you make sure you get some sleep," Ducky warned paternally.

"I promise," Tony replied like a naughty schoolboy. Ducky had to smile. Sometimes Tony needed someone to care and no matter how he tried to pretend he hated the fuss, he loved it really. They both bid goodbye to Ducky and headed home while Ducky remained loyally at his friends bedside.

**_TBC_**


	10. Chapter 10

Two hours later Abby and McGee joined Ducky in his vigil at Gibbs' bedside. Abby was putting on a brave face and trying to get the replay of the previous nights events out of her mind. They chatted for a while before Abby excused herself. She walked to the reception area and the nurse who she had spoken to during the night was still on duty.

"Hi," she smiled kindly. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for last night," Abby said gratefully.

"Oh, that's okay. It was kind of exciting," she admitted.

"For me, not so much," Abby said honestly. "I don't suppose you can tell me how the man I shot is doing?"

"He's stable. The bullet missed all vital organs," she told her. "He's down the hall in room 423.

"Okay, thanks," Abby replied. She decided to check in on Morrissey. She reached room 423. There was a police officer guarding the door. Abby showed him her I.D. and he let her in. She popped her head in and saw Private Morrissey sleeping slightly propped up on his bed. One arm was cuffed to the side of the bed. Then she noticed that he wasn't alone. A middle aged woman was sitting by his bedside looking upset and weary while a younger man stood close by. They both turned as she came in. Not wanting to have to explain who she was and why she was there, she apologised and closed the door. The guard threw her a curious glance but she ignored him and decided to return to Gibbs' room.

"Where did you get to?" McGee enquired when she came back.

"I went to check on Morrissey. I couldn't go in though," Abby admitted. "He had his family with him."

"Yeah, I heard. Well at least he's going to live and face a court martial for what he did," McGee said definitively.

"I know. I just felt so sorry for his Mom. She looked so sad," Abby said benevolently.

"Abby," Ducky interrupted.

"Yes, Ducky?" Abby replied.

"Look," Ducky said nodding in the direction of Gibbs. Abby and McGee turned their attention towards him and that's when she saw his eye lids flicker. Abby rushed to his side and grasped his hand.

"Gibbs?" Abby said softly.

This time it wasn't as hard to get his eyes to open. He heard Abby's familiar comforting tones and turned his head slightly towards the sound. She was standing beside him.

"Abs," he croaked weakly.

"Gibbs, I knew you'd be okay," she said enthusiastically. She gently brushed his hair from his forehead.

"What happened?" he asked weakly, unsure of how he'd ended up in hospital again. Abby looked back at Ducky wondering if she should tell him or not. Ducky stepped into his line of vision.

"Welcome back Jethro," Ducky said. "You do remember me this time, don't you?" Ducky asked recalling the last time Gibbs had regained consciousness and was suffering from memory loss.

"Sure, Ducky," he replied feebly. His face was creased with discomfort as every breath sent daggers of pain through his torso.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ducky asked. Gibbs closed his eyes and tried to remember what he could.

"Snow?" he replied. McGee and Ducky exchanged smiles.

"Well, it was snowing when you were shot. You were on your way to work," Ducky told him

"I bought coffee," Gibbs recalled hoarsely.

"Yes you did and between the coffee house and our building you were shot," McGee informed him.

"Is that you, McGee?" Gibbs asked straining to see him.

"Yeah, Boss, I'm here," Tim replied. "Tony and Ziva will be back soon. They stayed with you last night."

Gibbs nodded acknowledging what they did. Talking was a huge effort for him. He was starting to realise that his injuries must have been pretty severe to make him feel this weak. He began wondering who shot him.

"Who?" is all he managed. They all knew what he meant.

"Private James Morrissey," McGee replied. Gibbs searched his brain trying to figure out who Morrissey was.

"Don't remember him," he said shaking his head slowly.

"Oh, you wouldn't Jethro," Ducky piped up. "The last time you saw him he was five years old."

Gibbs looked at him even more confused. Everyone could see he had no idea who Ducky was talking about. How could he, it was years ago.

"You shot and killed his father 18 years ago. His father was Captain Thomas Morrissey?" Ducky told him.

Gibbs closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander back. It was coming back to him. He remembered Mike Franks getting shot and taking down the shooter. He remembered Morrissey's wife screaming abuse at him and hitting him repeatedly on the chest. All he did was stand there and look at the two little boys who were staring down at their dead father. He recalled doubting himself and wondering if he could have done things differently. After that case it took him a long time to trust his instincts again. He considered handing in his badge it was so bad. Mike eventually took him aside and with the help of a good bottle of bourbon talked some sense into him.

Gibbs opened his eyes again to find only Abby by his bedside and hours had passed.

"Where'd they go?" he asked with a husky voice.

"Oh, Gibbs, you're awake again," Abby noticed. "Ducky and McGee went to get some lunch. You've been asleep for nearly three hours."

Gibbs couldn't believe that three hours had passed. It felt like he had just closed his eyes. Abby could see the puzzled look on his face.

"Don't worry, Gibbs. That's bound to happen. After all you nearly died so it's important that you get lots of rest," Abby told him, sounding matronly. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water," Gibbs replied realising how dry his mouth felt.

Abby reached for the water jug and poured some into a cup for him. Using a straw she offered it to him. She put her hand behind his head to help raise him up so that he could drink.

"Thanks, Abs," Gibbs said as she gently laid his head back on the pillow.

"I remember Morrissey now," he said out of the blue.

"You do?" Abby asked sounding surprised.

"Well, I remember his father," Gibbs explained but not wanting to elaborate.

"That's okay Gibbs. McGee linked your old case to Morrissey. We know you were only doing your job. Too bad he didn't," Abby responded. Gibbs nodded in agreement. He couldn't believe something that had happened so long ago had come back to haunt him.

"Did you find him?" Gibbs asked.

"He kinda found us," Abby told him.

"Huh?"

"How do I put this? He found out that you were alive and decided to finish the job so I shot him," Abby said calmly.

"You did?" Gibbs said flabbergasted.

Abby shrugged her shoulders and looked into his eyes. He could see the emotions behind her plucky façade. He knew Abby well enough to know that having had to shoot someone would wound her deeply. He reached for her hand and pulled it towards him. He softly kissed her on the back of the hand.

"So I guess I owe you my life," Gibbs said gratefully.

"Don't you worry, I'll be sure to remind you," Abby said mischievously. Gibbs laughed momentarily before an agonising jolt of pain reminded him that sudden movements in his upper torso were not a good idea.

"Gibbs, are you alright?" Abby says noticing his pained expression.

"It's okay, Abs. I'm fine," Gibbs insisted.

--------------------------

And so Gibbs spent his first couple of days of recovery sleeping and receiving visits from his team throughout the day. On his third day in I.C.U. he woke to find a surprise visitor at his bedside.

"Dad?"

"Hello, son," Jackson Gibbs said as his son tried to pull himself up to sit.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"Your boss called and said you were in the hospital," he explained.

"You didn't have to come," Gibbs told him not wanting to seem needy.

"I know I didn't have to, but I needed to. Had to make sure my boy was okay," Jackson said his voice breaking slightly.

"It's good to see you, Dad," Gibbs said shaking his hand. His Dad took his hand and reached around and hugged his son.

"So, I thought you said you'd be back to Stillwater to see me," Jackson said slightly scolding his son.

"I've been busy," Gibbs replied.

"Too busy to see your old man?" Jackson asked. GIbbs felt a little ashamed at not having kept his word.

"Looks like I'll have some free time for a few weeks," Gibbs smiled resigned to the fact that he was facing a long road to recovery. The father and son continued chatting well into the evening. Jackson Gibbs left late that night with Gibbs house keys in his pocket. Gibbs insisted he stay there until he was released from hospital.

With increased periods of wakefulness Gibbs let his thoughts roam frequently. He began to take stock of his life. He thought of all he had lost over the years, his mother, Shannon and Kelly, his failed marriages and Jenny. He still missed Jenny. The pain from that loss was still raw. It would be easy to wallow in self pity but he refused to go down that road. Instead he remembered the precious things that he still had in his life. He thought of his team, the closest thing he had to offspring. They had hardly left his side throughout this. Ducky was his closest friend. He was like an older brother to him, always there to offer advice and to reprimand him if need be. And his Dad, he had dismissed that relationship for so long but he hoped that it was getting back on track. A lot of water had passed under the bridge over the last decade or two. It was time to fix things. He closed his eyes, thinking positive thoughts and planning for the future and slipped into a restful sleep.

When Gibbs woke, he had no idea what time it was. It was obviously later as the hospital lights had been dimmed and the corridors semed quiet. He sat up tentatively, painfully aware of his surgical wound. It was then that he noticed a young man standing in his room, staring at him. Gibbs returned the stare.

"Can I help you?" he asked trying to remain detached. The young man walked closer to him.

"Are you Gibbs?" he asked. Gibbs glared at him feeling uncomfortable at being at a disadvantage.

"It depends who's asking," Gibbs replied.

"My name is Tyler Morrissey," he said coldly. Gibbs took a deep breath, recognising the surname but not the Christian name. He assumed this guy was another son of Captain Thomas Morrissey, the man he killed all those years ago. He looked at the young man, trying to read his intentions. He had a sinking feeling that this meeting was not going to end well.

"You're Captain Morrissey's son, right?" Gibbs said calmly.

"That's right. I'm surprised you remember," Tyler said.

"I remember," Gibbs replied.

"You were supposed to die. Why didn't you die?" Tyler asked. Gibbs was shocked by the question.

"I guess it wasn't my time," he replied, shifting uncomfortably in the bed.

"It wasn't my father's time either," he told him forcefully.

"Look kid, your father was sick. He was going to kill your mother and probably you and your brother as well. He had already shot my partner. I did what I had to do," Gibbs tried to explain.

"And I'm going to do what I have to do," Tyler replied approaching Gibbs agressively.

He grabbed Gibbs by the throat and started to apply immense pressure with his bare hands. Gibbs grappled at his finger to try and break his grasp. He twisted and turned in the bed doing his utmost to get Tyler to release his choke hold. Unfortunately, Gibbs was far from his usual fit self and his feeble attempts were ineffective. As he continued to struggle he could see the darkness as it closed in on his peripheral vision. He was passing out from oxygen deprivation.

_**Sorry Guys – this chapter jumps forward a bit. Didn't want to drag it on too long. Oh and couldn't resist one last cliffie!!!!!!**_

_**Next chapter will be the final one.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you all for taking the time to read and review. I really appreciate it. Sorry for making you wait so long to get to the last page, so to speak. Hope you think it was worth it. Decided to wrap it up quickly in the end. Enjoy!_**

FINALE

As Gibbs began to lose consciousness, McGee and Abby were strolling down the corridor to call in to say goodnight. They were horrified when they saw what was happening. Much to even her own surprise, Abby was the first to react. She charged screaming at Tyler who still had his hands around Gibbs throat. With one hand he made a fist and swiped at the oncoming Goth connecting squarely under her chin and sending her careening into the end of the bed. Her head clipped the wheel of the bed as she fell. McGee was close on her heels and he swung a solid punch at Tyler's face which knocked him off balance and away from Gibbs.

Tyler struck back at McGee who nimbly dodged his swing and landed a decent punch into the ribs of Gibbs' attacker. Tyler doubled over albeit momentarily. Then he reached for the drip stand and prepared to use it as a weapon against McGee. However, McGee wasn't going to give him the chance and charged full throttle, head down into Tyler's mid-rift. The two men smashed through the glass wall of the I.C.U. room before landing heavily in a heap in the corridor. Upon hearing the racket the night nurse jumped up immediately from her seat at the reception desk and quickly grabbed the telephone to call security for help. The two men struggled with each other exchanging a barrage of blows. Eventually McGee managed to roll on top of Tyler and pin him to the ground. He continued pounding on Tyler ensuring that he stayed down. By this time Tyler was already unconscious. When he finally realised this McGee stood up, exhausted and turned back towards Gibbs and Abby.

Abby was only now getting back to her feet having been stunned by the knock on her head. She was oblivious to the blood streaming from the back of her scalp as she hurried to help Gibbs. By this time the nurse had also made it to the room. She stood on the other side of the bed and checked her patient. She listened to Gibbs chest and saw that there was no movement.

"He's not breathing," she said as she acted quickly and grabbed the equipment. She held the mask over his face and bagged him to artificially resuscitate him. It only took a few pumps on the bag before he began to cough and breathe again.

"Oh my God, he's bleeding," Abby said noticing blood soaking through the sheets on his bed. Gibbs came around quickly and continued coughing and rubbing his neck to try and ease the discomfort. The nurse placed an oxygen flow mask over his face to help ease his distress. Then she hurried to the other side of the bed to find the source of the blood. She pulled away the bed sheets and revealed fresh blood oozing from his surgical wound.

"He's just torn his stitches," she said sounding relieved. "I'll call the doctor, just to make sure there's no internal bleed. He'll be fine," she said to the very anxious young lady.

Gibbs was still having difficulty catching his breath. The nurse advised him to try and slow his breathing. Abby held his hand and took deep deliberate breaths herself, in the hope that Gibbs would follow suit. His eyes betrayed a flicker of fear, something Abby had never witnessed from Gibbs. She touched his lips with a single finger and shushed him. He found her touch calming. They held each others gaze as they both concentrated on their breathing. Soon Gibbs' breathing had regularised enough for him to be able to speak.

"Are you okay?" he rasped sounding concerned for her.

"Me? I'm not the one who stopped breathing," Abby said in disbelief.

"You're bleeding," Gibbs told her.

Abby touched the back of her head and felt the stickiness in her hair. An exhausted McGee came up behind her. She turned straight away and threw her arms around him.

"Way to go, McGee!" Abby enthused before backing him away to check if he was injured. His cheek was swollen, his nose bloodied and there was a large amount of blood on his trouser leg. "Oh McGee, you're hurt," she said examining his right leg.

"What?" McGee replied not even realising that he was bleeding. "Oh, must have cut it on the broken glass," he said looking down at the tear in his pants.

"You two go and get looked after," Gibbs ordered as he took another deep breath from the oxygen mask. They both hesitated, not wanting to leave Gibbs. "Well, what are you waiting for? I'm okay. You got him, right?" he wondered.

Abby and McGee turned towards the prone figure who was out cold on the hospital floor. Gibbs looked past them and saw the security team and a doctor standing around the unconscious figure.

"You did that, McGee?" Gibbs asked notably impressed. "Nice work."

Tim smiled. It wasn't often anyone received a compliment from the boss so little one's like that he treasured.

"C'mon you two," Nurse Lopez said to the agents. "Let's get you patched up."

Abby turned back and kissed Gibbs on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay, Gibbs," she said with fervour.

"That's two I owe you, Abs," Gibbs said to her as she left the room.

"Don't worry, Gibbs. I intend to collect," she called back to him with a wicked grin on her face.

-----------------------------

Just over a week later Gibbs was well enough to be released from hospital. Ducky and Jackson Gibbs were there to pick him up and take him home. Gibbs was never so glad to get out of a place as he was to leave that hospital. When they pulled up outside his house, his team were waiting to welcome him home. The effervescent Abby couldn't contain herself when she saw him step out of the car. She welcomed him home in her own inimitable fashion running to him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Woah, Abs," he said as he staggered backwards. Luckily Ducky was just one step behind him and saved his grace.

"Gibbs! You look great," she gushed as she linked his arm and escorted him up the step onto his porch. He smiled as he saw Tony, Ziva and McGee waiting there for him. It felt great to be welcomed home by his family. Everyone that was important to him was there. And when at one time he would have sent them all packing back to work, he invited them in and appreciated the opportunity to spend time with them out of the office for a change.

The good things in your life can be ripped from your grasp without warning and without reason. He had learnt this the hard way. Having had time to reassess his life he made a conscious decision, it was time to make the most of now because tomorrow may never come.

THE END

**_A/N - I know - got a bit mushy in the end. Don't know what came over me ;)_**


End file.
